


Embers

by Barly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barly/pseuds/Barly
Summary: Graduation would never have prepared the Marauders for what was to come. They enter a world they anticipated, but never experienced first hand. But the fight has only just begun, and the resistance is calling. A better, safer world to fight for. First of a four-part series of the First-Wizarding War. Takes place between 1977-1978. Rated M for adult themes and language.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue - Gimme Shelter

Prologue - Gimme Shelter

December 22, 1969

Snow came down in sheets, covering the vast, Scottish Highlands. The world, it seemed, was a peace. And peace usually came during the Holidays, specifically in the McKinnon household. And who knew peace and teenagers could exist together, under one roof? Perhaps it was because during these holidays, the family was together for the first time since Marlene and Aiden went off to Hogwarts in September. The family sat in a dining hall far too big for just the four of them, and it seemed only a quarter of this hall was ever used.

Marden McKinnon sat at the head of the table, watching his children rather intriguingly. They only got off of the Hogwarts Express an hour or so ago, and he knew they were tired, but they were awfully quiet. Too quiet for teenagers. Even Aiden, who was much more brash and outgoing than his sister, sat with his cheek supported by his hand, poking about at his food. He resembled his father remarkably, with long, brown curls resting at his shoulders. Long hair seemed to be the style these days. His eyes were the same shape as his father's as well, though they were more of a greenish color that often changed to blue from time to time. He was also incredibly tall, and incredibly handsome. It wasn't hard for his parents to notice how girls pined for his attention and affection.

Marden looked to his wife, who shared the same concerning look. She looked down at their daughter, Marlene. She was much more reserved, like her father, and shared the same eyes and stern look, but more so resembled her mother, with straight, golden blonde hair. She was also quite beautiful, and Marden often tore up letters that boys would send her over the holidays. Not my daughter, he would catch himself saying.

"So..." Marden spoke up, breaking the silence. "Anything, uh...interesting happen over the term? How's Hufflepuff doing in the Quidditch cup?" He asked his daughter, who was seeker for the Hufflepuff team.

"Well, we beat Slytherin in the first match, but then Ravenclaw did us in at the last. But we're not out yet." There was some enthusiasm in her voice, so at least that was a start.

Marden nodded, never knowing he had would have a Quidditch star in the family. He wasn't very athletic during his time at Hogwarts. "What about your subjects? Finding them to be alright?" He asked, leaving the question up for the both of them.

"I suck at Ancient Runes." Aiden said, stilling poking his potatoes.

"Well, you don't really need Ancient Runes unless you want to be a Curse Breaker, I would assume." Marden echoed, though this didn't seem to help. They were still early enough in their school careers to be unsure of what they want to do when they graduate, but next year would be their O.W.L.s, which was the starting point to find their strengths and weaknesses. Both Marden and Ailene weren't too worried about Marlene, she seemed to have a knack for helping others. It was Aiden they were more worried about. He didn't have many interests, and the only thing he was good at was getting into trouble.

"Yeah, and Professor Slughorn talks about you as if you're the Christ Reincarnate." Aiden remarked bitterly. "Always tells me how well you did in Potions, and how I should be just as good. And that I should've been in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor."

"Well, I'm not that special...Slughorn just likes to brag about who he knows. He did it when I was there, too..."

"Yeah, tell that to everyone now that you're the new Head Auror." Aiden said dismissively. Marden instantly gritted his teeth. He wasn't even sure he liked the new position. Don't get him wrong, it was an honor, he never expected it going into the job when he was 21 and bright-eyed, but many people were eyeing that position, including one of his closest friends. Now, that friend seemed to not want anything to do with him. Not to mention the work he had ahead of himself. The Auror Department had become ineffective over the years. He'd have to gut that department if anything was to get done from here on out.

Aiden shook his head again and scooted back in his chair. "Can I be excused?"

"No. You may not. You barely touched your dinner." Ailene now spoke up. "What's wrong? You' haven't said a word since we got back from King's Cross..."

"Nothing, just not feeling well." Aiden sat back in his chair, grabbing his fork with no intentions of eating. Of course that was a lie. He seemed perfectly fine to his parents.

"Well, Marlene. What about your classes? Everything going alright?" Ailene asked her daughter, who shrugged tiredly.

"I mean, I like Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions, and Care for Magical Creatures, but nothing too interesting besides Quidditch. Honestly, it's been kind of boring."

"Boring? You've done nothing but snog Cassius Dawlish all bloody term!"

There was a loud bang that shook the table, Marlene clearly kicked Aiden from underneath.

"You bitch!"

"ENOUGH!" Marden roared, and his children both looked at their father with wide eyes. Marden was a very intimidating man, even if he didn't mean to be.

"Don't call your sister nasty names!" Marden warned his son, pointing at him in the face.

"And if I find out your kissing boys instead of studying, I'll march up to that school myself!" He turned to his daughter, who bowed her head, shooting dangerous eyes at her twin brother.

"I hate you" She mouthed to him, and Aiden replied by scratching his brow with his middle finger.

The family was silent again. Just as Ailene was going to suggest watching her favorite Christmas movie with everyone else, a bell rang out through the McKinnon manor. It was the doorbell. The four of them looked at each other in confusion.

"Were we expecting anyone, Marden?" Ailene asked, and her husband slowly stood and shook his head. The only people he could think of that would stop by would be his sister with her husband, and son James.

He walked to their grand foyer and opened one of the doors to see a familiar face. The tall wizard stood with a kind smile, a long white beard, and half-moon spectacles.

"Good evening, Marden." Albus Dumbledore greeted kindly. "I hope I'm not interrupting dinner..."

Marden stood quite shocked, unsure of why Dumbledore was there in the first place. "Uh...well, actually yes..." Dumbledore approached him and took Marden's hand, shaking it.

"Congratulations on your new position. A powerful position to have, no doubt." His attention shifted as he looked past Marden and stepped inside their enormous home.

"Hello, Ailene. Lovely to see you again, after all these years. I must say you haven't aged a day." He took her hand and gently kissed it. The old Professor was good at buttering people up.

"Well, it's quite a surprise to see you, too, Mr...Professor Dumbledore..." Ailene looked at her husband.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with your husband? I'm afraid it's rather urgent." Marden saw Aiden and Marlene slip up the stairs to their bedrooms in the background, and instantly became angry. What on earth did they do now? He had no worries about Marlene, it was Aiden he was more worried about. He unfortunately inherited his mother's habit of mouthing off when he felt it necessary.

"Of course! Would you like some pot roast and potatoes, I should have some left over?" Ailene offered as her husband shook his head against offering Dumbeldore food, but she gave him a dismissive look and led the older wizard to their dining room.

"I'm afraid I've already had something to eat earlier, but I wouldn't say no to some good wine." Dumbledore said gently, slowly sinking into a chair as Marden flicked his wand and their dinner flew away into the kitchen. Ailene came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of whatever they had.

Then they were left alone, the door quietly shut behind them. Dumbledore looked worried, which was never a good sign. He twirled the wine around in it's glass before taking a small sip.

"What is this about, Dumbledore?"

"You must know, Marden. I don't show up anywhere uninvited unless it was of absolute importance." Dumbledore's words were as light a snowflake, yet fell on Marden like bricks. He took a deep breath.

"Do you remember a classmate by the name of Tom Riddle?" The old wizard inquired.

Marden sat in silence, his eyes clouded as he thought back to his school years, which was quite a long time ago.

"I think so. Slytherin, he was apart of Slug Club, that's mainly how I interacted with him. Rather quiet. He was the one that found Rubeus hoarding that Acromantula? Got him expelled...blamed him for opening the Chamber of Secrets, killing that Myrtle Warren girl."

"Your memory serves you well, Marden." Dumbledore nodded slowly, setting his glass on the dining table and crossing his fingers neatly upon his chest.

"I had the strangest encounter with your old classmate not but a half of an hour ago." Dumbledore began slowly. "You see, Tom stopped in, previously arranging this meeting and essentially asked to occupy the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Apparently, Professor Dippet offered him the job when he graduated, but turned it down."

Marden watched Dumbledore as he spoke, his brow furrowed. "And this is a concern...because?"

"You see, Tom goes by another name, these days. You might have heard of a one, Lord Voldemort?"

This instantly made Marden's brow raise, his eyes widening. "He's Lord Voldemort?" Marden then sat back slowly, his eyes clouding in thought. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me Monday morning...you sure it's him?"

"He admitted it to me. Tonight. He told me so himself. My brother, Aberforth, told me he saw Tom with a few other classmates you may recognize at the Hog's Head. Antonin Dolohov. Evan Rosier. Garrick Mulciber. Corvus Nott. They are his Death Eaters. I'm sure you've heard that name, too." At this, the old wizard stood, looking down at Marden as if he were his student once again. "There are those in this world who dislike Muggles, as I'm sure you know this by now."

"Yes, I'm quite aware." Marden nodded in answer, not wishing to think of his own past and how his parents rejected the idea of marrying his now current wife of almost fifteen years.

"And then, there are those who wish to completely eradicate them from existence. Tom, I believe, falls into that category. Especially given all of his more recent, dark activities."

There have been increasing number of disappearances, all wizards with ties to Muggles. These witches and wizards would then turn up dead, their cause of death too dark to repeat. Some barely recognizable. This made Marden incredibly worried. It was no secret that Marden was married to a Muggle, and had two children who were Half-Blood. Many wizards who still worked in the Ministry would not speak to Marden because of this. And now that he was the new Head Auror, he had an even bigger target on his back.

"What would you like me to do, Dumbledore?" Marden then asked, looking down at the glass full of wine that he didn't touch.

"This kind of behavior, this way of thinking, that Mr. Riddle is expressing is very familiar to me. I've seen it before, in an old friend, in fact. The last time we had a war, this kind of thinking was amplified by one man. And if I dare assume, war is in our future once again." Dumbledore turned and looked at Marden.

"For now, to answer your question. I want you to keep a very close eye on Mr. Riddle, as best as you can. Investigate his whereabouts, any sightings of him, and any activity that may be linked to him and his followers." Marden then stood. Not but a month into his knew post and there are talks of war?

"And I certainly don't think a department of Aurors, well trained and skilled, mind you, would be even be close to enough to go against him."

"And what do you suggest then?" Marden asked, walking over to the roaring fire in the massive hearth. He was going to need all the help Dumbledore could offer him.

"In times of desperate need, perhaps bending a few laws is what is best for the whole." Dumbledore suggested his counterpart. "We may need an extension of the Auror Department, an outside organization."

"A vigilante group?"

"Bending the laws, my dear man." Dumbledore echoed, knowing what Marden was thinking.

Marden stood for a long time, contemplating everything that was just expressed to him. Did Dumbledore really doubt his abilities to pull his men and women together in a time of need? Or was Dumbledore just being honest, and that more was truly needed if another war broke out? Professor Dumbledore had been around for a very long time, becoming a notable wizard at a young age. Marden thought of Grindelwald, just barely alive when that war broke out, but what he heard from it was destructive enough to place himself in that time; what would he have done? Would he bend the rules to save people?

"I think we'll be meeting a bit more often, Professor." Marden said finally, looking at his old teacher, who in returned, smiled.

"I think that would be most prudent. I will try my best to assist in whatever you need. You know where to find me." With that, Dumbledore stood slowly, gathered his traveling cloak and placing it over his shoulders. He downed his glass of wine quite impressively. Just before the two men reached the door to the dining room, Dumbledore turned to Marden.

"I would pack your things and go where no one can find you. Not even your closest friends should know." He said gravely, offering Marden a kind smile despite this warning, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Conceal yourselves, and make sure Aiden and Marlene are safe, above all. We're going to need them in a few years, I daresay."

Dumbledore opened the door, and Aiden fell back onto his bum, Marlene not too far behind him. Of course they were eavesdropping, it's what teenagers did best. Besides, Marden knew that word of mysterious, dark things reached the halls of that school. They knew what was going on, and they knew of the dangerous world they'd be soon going into. Before Marden could even round onto Aiden, Dumbledore held out his hand to stop him, taking a step and helping Aiden to his feet. He placed a kind hand on Aiden's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze and looking at him gravely.

"Listen to your father." He turned to Marlene. "Do what you are told, and watch your back."


	2. Your Move

Many people would describe James Potter as unforgettable. Despite is lanky stature, knobby knees, unyielding hair, you could never forget him the moment you met him. He always stuck out like a sore thumb, but in the kindest way possible. And that was just in looks; his personality only extended this impression farther. His witty remarks, quick mind, sharp tongue, that's what would win you over. Well, he could win most people over, but not everyone.

Today was no different. As London bustled about him, he stood out in his bright, baby-blue tuxedo. His bowtie was the only normal thing about his get-tup. His platform shoes were perfectly polished and reflected the fall sun, and he walked with an easy strut. People caught whiplash from turning their heads to get a better look at him. The white and sky blue ruffles on his chest bounced as he strut down the street.

"Just walk like John Travolta, everyone likes him!" He heard Sirius' voice echo in his head. It wasn't bad advice at all. Or maybe like Han Solo? Did Han Solo have a strut?

James passed through a crowd stopped in front of an electronics store. At least nine or ten televisions all stacked on one another, blaring the evening news...something about Iranian oil workers going on strike, and more rising tensions in that region of the world.

Tensions. How cute.

James took a piece of paper out of his breast pocket and looked at it, before stopping in front of a restaurant. He took a deep breath. He's got this. Totally got this.

He opened the door and approached the Host's podium. A round faced woman greeted him with a bored expression and a big, pink bubble from her bubble gum. She was wearing a headband that made it look as though an arrow had shot through her head.

"Name?"

James was too busy fidgeting with his sunglasses, digging in his other breast pocket for his regular, square glasses, slipping them onto his face.

"Name?" The woman repeated in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, sorry. Dursley?"

The woman rolled her eyes before nodding her head in the direction behind her. The restaurant was a rather high-end one, and James had never seen such a place. It was incredibly crowded and he had to squeeze past people. Finally he came to a table with three people sitting. Two of the three looked absolutely unimpressed, the blonde woman dabbing her face with powder make-up, looking at herself with the compact while the enormous man next to her had his nose so far into the menu, scrutinizing ever last item.

He beamed when the young woman sitting across from them looked up, her green eyes locking onto him. She was in a pretty red dress, and she stood to greet James.

However, when her eyes looked down, past his chin, her bright smile slowly faded.

"My God, what are you wearing?"

James looked down at his attire. "Isn't this what Muggles wear?" He asked immediately, now feeling like anyone but Travolta.

Lily sighed quickly and shook her head. "It's fine. Honestly, we've just been waiting for you." Lily's voice perked back up as she turned to the couple, both of them instantly looking at James with the upmost disdain.

Nevertheless, he smiled kindly at them, knowing all too well how they felt about him. He extended his hand first to Petunia, Lily's sister, who peered down at his hand before taking it gently. As James moved to shake her fiancé's hand, she wiped it on the napkin beside her plate.

"Vernon." The walrus-like man said with a grunt, not even giving James the time of day.

"Ah...right." James said, retracting his hand before pulling Lily's seat out for her, and taking his own.

"It's very nice to meet the two of you. I've heard quite a lot about you two." James offered, but there was nothing.

"Where's the bloody waitor?" Vernon barked, his tummy seemed to move every time he spoke.

An olive skinned gentleman with long hair and a bushy beard approached them, almost out of thin air the moment Vernon had said something.

" 'Bout bloody time!" Vernon barked again before the waiter could even greet them. "I'll have the Lobster tail, baked potato, and make sure there is plenty of butter and chives on it. And a Scotch on the rocks."

"Filet minon. Old-fashioned." Petunia ordered, not looking at the waiter in the eye.

James and Lily both ordered, making sure to be extra kind to the waiter, who quickly walked away and left them.

"So...how's the drill business, Vernon?" Lily asked kindly, resting her chin on her folded hands to show how interested she was.

Vernon glared back at her. "Fine." He answered, before turning his attention back on James.

"And what car do you drive?" Vernon asked.

"Oh, I don't drive. I have a very nice Nimbus 1965, though. Top of the line broom, too. Though I do ride with my friend on his motorbike from time to time."

Vernon scoffed at his answer, almost refusing to by into the whole wizard thing.

"I heard you don't work? Is that true?" Vernon then asked James not a moment after receiving James' answer.

James leaned back in his chair, resting his arm on the back of Lily's chair and gently stroking her soft forearm.

"Er, well no. We've just graduated Hogwarts, you see..." Petunia grimaced at the name of the school. "... and I have quite a decent bit of inheritance from my father..."

"So, you'll end up living on unemployment benefits?" Vernon implied, "Or live on a commune with your dirty, hippie friends?" It seemed as though the word 'hippie' left a bad taste in Vernon's mouth.

James just stared at Vernon, unsure of what to say.

"I...I'm sorry I don't think I know what a hippie is...what's a hippie?" He then turned to Lily for help.

"We're not hippies, Vernon. And I'm not entirely sure where you're getting that from." Lily replied to her future brother-in-law, trying to be as sweet as she possibly could.

"What kind of self-respecting man doesn't work? How will you provide for Lily, God forbid you two get married..." Petunia now spoke, her voice a shrill as Lily had described.

Again, James was lost. And now he had to hold himself back. He could tear these two apart if he really wanted to, but he didn't for Lily's sake. This dinner was supposed to go well, but he didn't know how well it would go if they kept this up.

When James failed to answer, Vernon scoffed and shook his head, still looking down at the menu despite having already ordered.

James could hear Lily sigh defeatedly, and he rubbed her arm softly. If only his boys were here with him, to back him up. But he decided to keep up the conversation.

"You see, us wizards have banks, as well. I have my own vault, too. Like I said, I inherited a bit of gold from my father when he passed. It should be enough to get Lily and I started. And it's secure with magic, dragons, and goblins."

Vernon only grew angrier and redder. James could see a vein popping out of Vernon's temples.

"What are you playing at?" Vernon barked accusingly.

"Not playing. It's all real. I can even take you one day to show you."

"I don't want to see anything you have." Vernon left it at that as their food arrived with their waiter from before and the round-faced woman to help. Vernon must've noticed the Star of David on a chain around the waiter's neck, for when they left, both Petunia and Vernon muttered something about Jews under their breath. James supposed they were waiting for Lily and James to chime in, but they didn't. James did his best to ignore them.

They sat in silence for a bit. Tension consuming them.

Their attention was slightly averted when a woman's laugh echoed through the restaurant. Both of the Dursley's turned in annoyance, and James looked up to see a beautiful woman sitting at the bar in a tight, sparkly red jumpsuit that complimented her dark skin.

Vernon and Petunia began to speak about her in such a scathing way, calling her names that James would never call a woman.

James then smirked. "You know, my father used to say: Great minds discuss ideas, medium minds discuss events, little minds discuss people."

Both Vernon and Petunia paused and looked at James. Lily kicked him in the shin.

Vernon then smirked back, his face going slightly red. "Little minds don't do unnatural things."

"Unnatural things? Are you talking about Magic, Vernon?" James shot back, his voice feigning kindness.

Vernon growled at that word. The M-word. "Go ahead then, do a bit of magic. We're all dying to see it." Vernon tested.

"Well, you must know, Vernon, that doing magic in front of Muggles is prohibited. Unless I would."

"Of course you can't. Falling back on that old excuse, it's only a matter of time before we all see you for what you really are. A fraud."

"Don't surround yourself with yourself, Vernon. Move on back two squares."

"Another one of your father's stupid sayings."

"No. Yes."

"What?" Vernon barked again.

"Yes." James said, though he figured the Dursley's would never listen to rock n roll.

"James..." Lily warned him, but he was too far deep to turn back now. He had enough of these two making him out to be someone he wasn't. The insult to his father was hurtful enough.

But it was too late, Vernon was angry balling his napkin up and tossed it down onto the table.

"We don't have to be here, in the company of freaks!" Vernon yelled so loudly that a hush came over the restaurant, and people stopped to looked on.

"No...please, don't. Petunia, please don't leave..." Lily stood immediately, trying to grab her sister's arm, but Petunia violently yanked her arm away from her sister.

"Don't, don't try that with me." Petunia hissed, before giving James one last deadly glare. And with that. They were gone.

Everyone else in the restaurant eventually went back to their own business.

James felt his heart sink below his stomach. He didn't feel bad for what he said, but he felt bad for only making things worse between Lily and her sister.

She turned, her hand covering her mouth as she began to cry. Lily sank into her chair, and when James tried to comfort her, she only pushed him away.

"I asked you..." She cried. "I asked you to just put up with them, to not give in to them..." She grabbed one of the napkins and cried in silence.

The waiter then came by, looking rather sad. It seemed everyone in the restaurant saw what happened.

"This is from the woman in red...at the bar." He said quietly, pointing to the woman in the red jumpsuit. She offered a kind smile to the couple, before raising her glass.


	3. Chapter 2 - Werewolves of London

Now it seemed as though nothing good can come out of this evening. James trailed behind Lily, who walked at least three paces ahead of him, clearly still fuming from their disastrous dinner with her sister and soon to be brother-in-law.

"Lily." James said to her, wanting to talk things out with her. But she kept along, her heels clicking on the side-walk, an auditory reminder of just how furious she was. If James learned anything from his girlfriend, it was Lily was not one to get angry so easily, but when she was, you knew it. However, Lily was never the one to stay angry for too long. She just needed some time to cool off.

James jogged to catch up with her. "I'm sorry, Lily. I really am. I didn't mean to get out of line-"

"But you did!" Lily turned on a dime, red hair flashing in the Autumn sunset. Her green eyes full of anger at James. "You did, James. I asked you to be on your best behavior. Just for one night, and you go and blow it anyway." She hissed.

James held up his hands. "I'm sorry. But he was making me out to be some sort of deadbeat, like I didn't have anything to give you, to provide for you. I took great offense to that, and I'm not that good at keeping quiet and biting my tongue. I'm sorry, I was wrong. And I'll make it up to him at the Wedding."

Lily let out a quick, exasperating sigh. "We might not be invited to the wedding after this! Don't you get that?"

"Of course she'll invite you, she's your sister."

"You don't know my sister like I do. She's petty. I'm still waiting on her to ask me to be her Maid-of-Honor, but that might not happen anymore, either."

Lily turned and began to walk away. James grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "Please, don't walk away from me. Let's just patch this up and go and have a good rest of the night. We're meeting up with the boys, remember? We're going to my Aunt and Uncle's. My Mum's going to be there, and she might have some advice for us." James tried desperately to persuade her, to keep her from going home and brooding all night about this.

James even tried buttering her up by wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her in close and stroking her cheek.

"And after my Aunt and Uncle's, it's the Broomsticks, and we always have fun there. C'mon, lets try and have a fun night. Please? Don't forget, we're going as Luke and Leia."

Lily gently sighed and melted into James. He had a knack for calming her down. "Fine. But we're not done discussing this."

"Yes, I know. We'll talk about it later."

Sirius' apartment was small. Very small. It was almost like a loft; the kitchen, living area and dining area were all in one room, and steps from one another. He had band posters and women on his walls. He had a television on top of a table with wheels, and record player in the corner with all sorts of records stacked against the wall.

To the far right, a small door with an even smaller bedroom and bathroom. Sirius certainly didn't need much, just a place to crash. He was hardly ever home, off doing whatever it is he did which mostly consisted of being with his friends, going to the bar, and bringing women home. The Rocky Horror Picture Show was on his television, blasting its outlandish music.

Peter sat and watched the film with a confused look on his face. He was in a very long, chocolate brown cloak that seemed to drape around him, up high on his chest it was clasped closed with a small clip. He borrowed a pair of Sirius' tall, equally brown boots. Underneath his cloak he wore a light pair of jeans he had to dig out of his closet and and a tan, long-sleeve shirt. He had a faux grey beard on, and he kept scratching it from time to time.

Their usual comrade, Remus, wasn't present. It was the full moon, and he was home with his father, in an old abandoned shack not too far off of their property. It had been reinforced to keep Moony in, and anyone else out.

Sirius then came out in a pair of pure blue jeans far too tight for him, a white, long-sleeve shirt that came to his elbows, a black vest, and tall black boots.

He stood in front of his friend with his arms outstretched. "So? How do I look?"

Peter sat up to give Sirius a good look. "Doesn't Han Solo have short hair?"

Sirius placed a hand on the top of his head. It was very long, coming down to his shoulders and jet-black. Bangs came down to brush against his eyebrows.

"Well I can't do anything with my hair, Peter." He said, rather offended. "And I meant my costume, not my bloody hair."

Sirius shook his head, going back to the bathroom. Out of the four of them, Sirius was the vainest. He was always looking at himself in a mirror, making sure his hair was in good shape and his outfit was jus as good.

"Do you remember when James said he'd be here?" Peter asked.

"Well, he's meeting Lily's sister and brother-in-law, remember? Might've not gone over too well." Sirius replied to Peter, who nodded and sat back on the sofa. "I wish Remus was here, we need our Chewbacca."

"You know Remus wouldn't go for Chewbacca, anything large with fur is a turnoff. Besides, he's more like the Ben Kenobi of our group than you."

"Yeah, thanks." Peter glowered before the door opened, and James and Lily walked in.

Peter grinned at first, then he saw what James was wearing, and his eyes grew wide as his smile faded.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" He asked through laughs as Sirius came out of the bathroom, just as bewildered as Peter. Sirius reached out and grabbed at one of the ruffles on James' chest, but James snatched it out of his hand.

"I thought I was dressing like a Muggle, but clearly that didn't work."

"Why didn't you just ask me; I would've helped you not look like a loony." Sirius laughed, smoothing out his shoulder before turning and walking to his small bedroom. He returned with their costumes. He was able to go to a local costume store and pick out Luke and Leia. He even found earmuffs of Leia's buns for Lily.

"Put them on quickly, I want to get to the Broomsticks as soon as possible."

James was silent for a second. "I promised my Aunt I'd stop by her place for some treats."

Sirius turned and looked at him. "What do you mean? I thought we were going out."

"Yeah, we are. But I can't miss my Aunt's, I've always gone and it would be a shame to miss it this year."

Ailene McKinnon always took Halloween far too seriously. For starters, they lived in a relatively rural area, so there weren't too many trick-or-treaters, but she went all out anyway. She put up decorations as soon as the weather turned chilly, and she always had the most elaborate costume. She put the most effort in, and always stayed in character as best as she could. Though, this year was going to be a challenge.

When her third trick-or-treaters stopped by, and she immediately opened the door. Her face was painted white with far too much black eyeliner surrounding her eyes. She wore her husbands black dress pants, white undershirt, and black jacket with some thick black ribbion tied around her neck. She wore a large, black bowl hat with her blonde locks tucked underneath. The cherry on top was the small, square mustache drawn on her upper lip. She carried a chalk sign with Charlie Chaplin so no one was left confused. But most children were these days.

"What're you supposed to be, lady?" The child asked her, clearly not being able to read.

Ailene's shoulders dropped, and she looked utterly displeased.

"Charlie Chaplin. Your Mum might know him. And who are you supposed to be?" She asked in return.

"Uh, the Queen!" The child pointed to her grey-haired wig and crown jewels, as if this was common knowledge to Ailene.

"Well," Ailene said as she popped a chocolate in her candy bag, "Make sure you tell that Callaghan not to raise our taxes now!" She said in the sweetest voice she could muster, before dropping her sickly smile and replaced it with a grimace as the child turned and walked along.

Ailene slammed the door. "Children these days. So uncultured. They don't even know who Chaplin is." She announced to her only guest, her sister-in-law, Euphemia.

"Well, I don't know who Chaplin is." Her sister-in-law replied as Ailene returned to the kitchen. They sat with their glasses of wine.

"Yes, but you're a witch, I don't expect you to know who he is." Ailene dismissed, taking the bowl hat off of her head and plopping it down on the table. Their home was quite cozy, and was initially bought by Marden long before they ever got married. Both Ailene and Marden had an on-again off again relationship before they finally decided to get married. It was quite a struggle, for Ailene was a Muggle, and Marden was a pureblood wizard. Their home was a stark contrast from McKinnon Manor that was given to Marden after his mother died. They lived there for quite sometime until they were told to leave by Dumbledore. Besides, Marden liked a smaller, quainter home. Manors were too big, and the both of them weren't going to have as many children to fill those rooms. Both Aiden and Marlene were twins, and their only children.

Euphemia looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the kitchen. "It's been nearly three hours, I hope everything turned out alright."

"Oh I'm sure it had, James is a good boy."

"He may have inherited the Potter looks, but he also inherited the McKinnon tongue." Euphemia stated, knowing all too well where he got his quick with and even quicker comebacks.

"And I've been told that Lily's sister is not fond of her being a witch, and equally not fond of James. Says she thinks he does nothing good with his time." Euphemia grimaced this time, having no nice words for Petunia Evans. "Not my son."

And with that, the doorbell rang. Ailene shot up like a firecracker, popped the bowl hat on the top of her head and gave the rim a caress before grabbing her sign and strutting down the hallway as only Charlie Chaplin would. She swung the door open and her nephew stood in his Skywalker costume. Sirius, who had been previously told that James' aunt was hot, looked at her in absolute horror. Peter wasn't too different.

"Oh my little Jamie!" Ailene squealed, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck and giving her nephew a whiskery kiss on the cheek.

"And this must be Lily!" She turned to the red-headed witch, her hair now in a bun with the brown earmuffs. "James was right, you are so beautiful!" She said, taking Lily's hand and kissing it.

"And who are these strapping young men?" Ailene turned to Sirius, who towered over her, and Peter was just an inch taller.

"Aunt Ailene, this is Sirius and Peter, Peter and Sirius, this is my Aunt Ailene." James introduced each other, and Ailene shook both of their hands. "Wasn't there a third one? Another friend you mentioned."

"Oh, uh, he wasn't feeling to well tonight..." Sirius quickly lied, not sure if Aunt Ailene knew of Remus' full condition. How wrong he was.

"Well, isn't that a shame. He's going to miss out on Treacle Tart." Ailene said as she turned, inviting the four of them in.

Euphemia was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen and gave her son a long hug, followed by Lily and then Sirius. She was always concerned for Sirius, being quite aloof when it came to his adoptive mother.

"Are you sleeping well? Eating enough? Looking for work?" She asked Sirius, who answered her diligently with a series of yeses.

She rubbed Sirius' upper arms, nodding her head but knowing that Sirius was never fully taking care of himself. Not the way she would take care of him if he was still living with him. But that was conversation for another time.

"Where's Uncle Marden?" James asked, looking around. Usually he was home at this time, sitting at the table and drinking his wine. He was never one to stay at work late if he could help it, preferring to be home with his wife above all else.

"Not entirely sure, love. He must be stuck at work, which has been happening as of late." Ailene said grimly, looking at the four of them and trying not to let the grim expression lower their spirits.

James looked around, seeing as there wasn't anything going on. Usually Marlene was home too, and it would've been much more lively.

"We were thinking of going to the Broomsticks tonight..." James started, and Ailene placed her hands on his arms.

"Well, don't let me stop you from having fun. Go on, enjoy yourselves. Euphemia and I have some much needed time well spent together anyway." James turned to his mother, and she had an odd expression on her face. It was a mix of pain and forced happiness.

She could see the look on James' face. "Go on, sweetheart. Just be careful, and don't drink too much. Please?" Euphemia pleaded to all of them, not just her son. And they gave her their word.


End file.
